A Valentine's Day Story
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: A fluffy fluff because the world needs to be a bit brighter. This a MorganXReid story.Lovely love, established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN-Multi chapter story but each chapter will be up today hopefully...**_

Reid smiled, he couldn't be happier. Today was the day to remember Saint Valentine and all the love that he made possible. It was Valentine's Day. Tonight he was going to have dinner at his place with Derek, his boyfriend of two and a half years. As he walked up to his desk, he saw it, the holy grail of all gifts to get on a cold morning; a foamy, steaming venti-sized coffee. Although he knew who it was from he looked around the bullpen, of course the man he was looking for was not around. He reached his desk and grabbed the sticky note attached to the coffee:

_**Solve for i: **_

_**9x-7y(greater than) 3(3x-7u)**_

He worked the problem in what seemed like a Nano-second

_**i(less than)3u**_

When he saw the answer (in his head of course) he let out a loud 'Awwww' Immediately after which he blushed and looked around to his relief nobody was around. He went through the day sending long gazes towards his lover. As he worked he made sure to bite his lip in consideration, and stretch as often as he could. The team had their fun talking about their Valentine's Day plans and Morgan made a snide remark how Reid was _**"of course" **_ spending that evening alone. This made both men laugh hysterically and the others of the team pretend wonder exactly what was wrong with them.

Later that day, the team said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to meet with their separate loves. As they boarded the elevator Morgan grabbed Reid for a kiss that was passionate but only lasted for a moment.

"First thing you do when you get me alone eh?" Reid smiles at his lover.

"Hell yes, I enjoy you very much didn't you know I especially enjoy that mouth."

"Well," Reid licks his lips slightly "good to know."

"So, we're having dinner at your place tonight right?" Morgan smiles while he grabbed Reid hand for the walk towards their cars.

"Yeah, we are, I hate crowded restaurants so much, I hope you don't mind…"

"Naw, I don't mind I'd rather be at your place tonight anyways" Morgan says with a laugh as he stops at his car.

"Ok, well I'll see you in what an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up Italian ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Reid smiles at Morgan looking around he steps closer to him and just smiles not ready to go even if he is going to see him again soon.

Morgan smiles as he leans in and kisses his cheek. "Alright babe, I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

Reid smiles as he leaves and walks over to his own car climbing in and driving out of the garage.

_**AN-Alright here comes chapter 2, it'll be up in an hour or so, hope you enjoyed this, you can review while you sorry about the top thing it won't let me have the greater than and less than symbols, all together it's supposed to be a freaking heart like when you see the hearts with the symbol and the 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN-Here you go Chp.2 love me….**_

Morgan smiled as he tuned his radio to his favorite station and listened to all the love songs getting people in the mood. God, he loved Valentine's Day, he just really wanted to skip the food and get over to Reid's place but he was going to wait. As he walked into his house he felt the knot in his stomach clench tighter as he looked at the clock forty-five minutes. Crap, wow, there were no words to describe his emotions as he dug through his bottom drawer that had all the clothes he never even looked at. He smiled as he brushed the velvet box with his fingertips.

He pulled out the box and opened it then just looked at the ring, engraved with the words "There is no remedy for love but to love more." ~Thoreau. This quote said a lot to their relationship; every time they've taken "the next-step" one of them has said those words. This time the words would forever be part of them. Derek couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to propose, him, Derek Morgan. He never thought that he was going to do such a thing but what else was there to do? He wanted to be with Spencer forever and the only thing that he felt was appropriate right now was to marry him.

All day he had a knot in his stomach. The couple still hadn't come out to their friends. What if Reid said no? That was the only thing that really worried him. What if Reid said something like Oh well I hadn't planned on this being so serious…..? What would he do? Derek nervously laughed at himself, they told their families almost a year ago, so obviously Spencer was O.K. with the sincerity of the relationship. Derek remembers when they did it, the same week and everything. They were on that annual leave so they decided that they would just visit their families in the same week.

When they were visiting with Diana and Spencer told her, she looked at him like he just said he got new shoes her exact words. "And? It's not a big deal"

"But, if you break my son's heart, I will break you, into multiple little pieces…" They all laughed but Derek has a feeling she wasn't totally kidding. Sense then Derek and Diane had actually gotten pretty close.

Then, that same week Derek took Spencer over to tell his mother and sisters. When he told them they weren't surprised at all. To this day it's probably the most comical thing ever.

"See I told you, I told you I freaking knew it. I think I deserve an award or something…" Sarah's exact words.

"What?" Derek asked trying not to seem overly dramatic.

"Well, remember, when you first started working with him you would never shut-up about him," Spencer had the grin of lifetime "Seriously, he always talked about you like anytime we'd ask him about his job you would somehow always be part of whatever he was saying." She said laughing.

"Well, he was always there… and you can just shut-up" Derek said with a grin.

"Yeah and I am sure Hotch was there too and JJ, but I didn't even know their whole names until like a year ago." Desiree said, throwing in her two cents.

The thing Derek remembers most though, he was helping his mother wash the dishes and she said,

"You know I'm fine with your love right? Just remember I still want some grandbabies, there are a lot of babies out there who need a loving family."

He laughed but in reality he wondered would Spencer ever want children? He wanted to ask but it was awkward. So he decided to wait.

Derek loved his family and what's even more they loved Spencer. They got close and Diane and Fran became best friends. It's just so cute and perfect, meant to be. He wasn't surprised with how easy it was to get everyone's blessing.

They talked about it a lot but in the end they decided that they should keep it from the team just for the time being. Even though everyone on the team had pretty much figured it out themselves, they just didn't talk about it. Derek was positive that once they got engaged they would have to tell everyone. If they got engaged. Derek shook his head and grabbed his keys. That's it he was doing this and needed to stop freaking himself out. He looked at the time; damn he was going to be a little late.

Derek drove to Spencer's favorite restaurant, way out of the way and then drove to Spencer's.

"Here goes nothing" Derek smiled again as he felt the little box in his pocket and grabbed the food, walking up to the door he felt shaky. He was going to do it, tonight he was going to make or break the best relationship he's ever had. His hands where actually shaking. What the hell? Why where his hands shaking he wasn't even doing it yet. Derek reached up and knocked on the door, this was actually happening, yes it really was.

_**AN-Go ahead review, please . Hopefully, I'll be able to get the last chapter up tonight. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN- Last chapter and I almost made this awfully sad glad that I didn't _**

Spencer smiled as he looked through the peephole seeing his lover. He opened the door and grabbed the food from his arms.

"Hey, way to be seven hours late." Spencer leans towards Derek and kisses his cheek.

"Sorry Pretty Boy, I had to go all the way to the other side of town to get that." He gestured towards the food.

"Well, because I love Amici's and you I guess that I can forgive you…"

"Yeah you better forgive me." Derek smiles as he follows Spencer down then hall and into the kitchen.

"I have this wine; it was given to me as a gift so I guess we can drink it." Spencer says as he grabs two wine glasses and fills them.

"Geez already trying to get me drunk?" Derek laughs as he grabs the plates and starts arranging the food, this night had to be perfect.

"Yes, maybe I am" Spencer smiled and winked at his lover.

"Bon Appetite" Derek smiled, showing the _elegant_ plates to Spencer and then walking over to the table. Spencer followed carrying two wine glasses and the proper silverware for such a _beautiful_ meal.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled as they sat down "So how was your day?"

"Not going to lie it was kind of hell watching you put on a show for me but not being able to touch." Derek smirks

"Good that's what I was going for." Spencer smirks as he began eating.

"You're a tease Pretty Boy and that's begging for trouble just so you know." Derek starts eating, then he stops and tenses for a moment while Spencer takes a drink of his wine he feels his pocket thanking the lord the little velvet box is still there.

"You O.K.? What's wrong?" Spencer looks at him with a sweet but concerned smile.

"Oh, what, yeah, yeah I'm fine I just choked on this..." He says as he puts a fork full of his pasta in the air.

"Of course, you would, so, I'm glad you're here." Spencer smiles feeling pretty giddy.

"I know me too; this is our first actual Valentine's Day date that we get to have **_ON _**Valentine's Day." Derek laughs calmly just enjoying being with his love.

"We'll we've been together each Valentine's day though"

"Yeah but my idea of romantic isn't hunting down a serial killer"

"Very very true on every level known to man. Did you know that, although it is recognized as the "day of love" Valentine's Day is really the celebration of St. Valentine's death?"

"Really, I think I heard that somewhere or something." Derek decides to humor his love because just hearing his voice made him happy.

"Yes, but the reason that the holiday recognizes love is because the king decided to outlaw marriage so that more men would enter the army, but St. Valentine married people secretly because he believed that love should prosper," he smiled and took a breather and a bite then he continued "When the king found out he declared a death sentences on him, his death took place on February the 14th and ever sense people have celebrated this day by being with their loved ones. They celebrate what he stood for."

"You know, babe you're very interesting." Derek smiled as they ate in silence for a while but it wasn't strange or awkward it was beautiful, just a love filled room.

They finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen together. Derek washed the dishes and Spencer loaded the dishwasher to 'sterilize' them before he put them away. After they finished that knot in Derek's stomach tightened so much, he almost couldn't breathe. As he grabbed Spencer's hand and lead him to the couch Spencer could tell that something was…off.

"Are you sure you're O.K.? you seem off..." Spencer couldn't help but feel worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Derek smiled as he pulled Spencer onto his lap and kissed him softly.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked still concerned.

"Actually, Spencer I love you," he shifts so Spencer is sitting next to him; he stares into his eyes holding both of his hands.

"Yeah I lo-"

"Wait just, just let me finish here babe," Derek cuts Spencer off and holds onto him even tighter. "Spencer, I love you, I love you so much that I never want to be away from you, I can't even imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it, I don't think I could live without you." Derek let go of Spencer's hand but never broke eye contact as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "There is no remedy to love, but to love more. Spencer Reid, I love you and I need you, will you marry me?"

"Derek" Spencer looked down at the ring box in his lovers reaching down and touching it, Derek grabbed his hand and put the ring on him, bringing it up and kissing his hand.

"Do you know why you were a wedding ring on the left ring finger?"

"No, why?" Derek stares at him intently praying that this isn't just Spencer's way of blowing him off.

"Because, the left ring finger has a vein that leads straight to the heart." Spencer smiles as he leans into snuggle his lovers' neck.

"And by the way that's a yes; I'll gladly marry you Derek." Derek laughs "Oh thank god" The only words he was able to utter before Spencer attacked him with kisses.

_**AN-I kind of want to continue this story maybe I will I don't know. . **_


End file.
